Viper Addams
by Trisha85
Summary: Ivy-Rose was left on her relatives door-step when someone came and saved her from a life full of pain
1. Chapter 1

**Viper Addams**

Fem-Harry(Ivy-Lily Potter-Black)/Blaise Zabini,Morticia Addams/Gomez Addams

**Mentor**:Severus snape

**Summary**:Ivy was saved by a strange family and was loved and raised by them to be dangerous and beautiful woman.

**Chapter 1**

One november cold night in 1981 halloween an old looking man cam walking down Privet Drive when he spotted Professor Mcgonagall and said"Surprised to see you here Professor Mcgonagall.""Good evening Professor Dumbledore,is it true?""Afraid it is the good and the bad I'm afraid.""How about little Ivy potter is is she?""No she is still alive,Professor."What the Professors didn't know was that in the shadows they were being Dumbledore said"Hagrid is bringing her as we speak right now.""And do you trust him with something as important as this.""Ah professor I trust Hagrid with my life."What about her scare on her forehead can't you do something about all of a sudden a loud sounding noise that came from a mortal-cycle that came to a landing right in front of them Hagrid said"Evening professor Dumbledore,professor Mcgonagall,try not to wake her now little tyke just fell asleep as we were flying over britain."

As Dumbledore,Mcgonagall and Hagrid was walking up to number 4 private drive Mcgonagall said"I'm telling you professor that these are the worse sort of muggles I have ever seen.""They are her only living relatives y dear,she'll be save here I promise you that."Then they left one by one saying their good byes before going to join the the mysterious person came out of the shadows and said"My how cruel it is to leave a child out in the cold for one so young like yourself, why don't you come with me hmm."Then Morticia Addams of the house of addams picked up that child and left the neighbor-hood with out a sound.

Then Morticia arrived home where they were staying in britain and Lurch opened the door Morticia said"Why thank Lurch, dear can you let Gomez and mama know that I'm back please?"Then Gomez came in to the entrance hall and said"Cara mia your back my love and with a child as well I see.""Yes mon cher we should adopt her some people left her out on the door step without protection after all one so young can not protect themselves.""Tish that's french you know what it does to me,and your right we should adopt the child she looks just like our Wednesday why they could be twins."

Then mama came in and said"Oh there she is,she'll be a little heart-breaker won't you or would you eat their hearts instead huh,she'll make a fine addams,dinner is on the table come,come and let introduce her to Wendnesday and Pugsley they'll adore her."So they all sat down to eat when pugsley looked over at the little girl sitting on his mother's lap when Ivy threw a knife at him just missed him by an inch making the adults smile and Gomez said"Ha she is a natural with knifes how fascinating."Then they all looked to Wednesday to see if she'll like Ivy or not, then she threw the knife back to Ivy who caught it and threw it back to her and Wednesday caught the knife making Ivy frown then Gomez said"Ha they both like her Tish, she'll be an addams yet and a little killer as well in time with training."

After dinner the family all went into the ceremony room to formerly adopt the little girl in Morticia's arms the grandmama said"Place the child in the potion she must sit in it for the ceremony then you and Gomez must cut your palm and let some blood fall in to the goblet so that it will mix and also add Wednesday's and Pugsley's as well won't be amiss it will just add to the potion."So Morticia place Ivy down in the cauldron that held the potion picked up the knife that sat on the table and cut into her palm and then placed her palm upside down so that the blood can drip into the goblet once done she did the same for wednesday then gave the knife to Gomez to do the same for him and Pugsley.

Once done Morticia picked up the goblet and gave it to Ivy to drink. Ivy took it and started to drink the potion not caring for the taste once she was finished her hair went from red to pitch black,her eyes stayed the same poison green that glowed in the dark and her creamy skin went a pale pasty white just like her new mother in fact Ivy looked just like Morticia then grandmama said"Now she needs a Addams name.""I know mama,how about you pick it you are the matriarch of the family."Said Gomez then Morticia commented"An excellent idea mon cher.""Ah Tish that's french.""Not now Gomez, we still have to name our daughter."Then mama said"How about Viper Ivy Addams sound.""An excellent name mama."said Gomez then he turned to Tish and said"What do you think about cara mia.""Why I think it's a perfect name for her, well we should put the children down to bed for the night."

Then Morticia left with the three children to bed and then went to bed next few years went without any eventful happening to the strange family, the three children has been studying:Dancing,sword fighting,fencing,politics,music,potions,and they had their magical lessons as well,with their father they had fencing,sword fighting and politics,with their mother they had dancing,music,and magic lessons with uncle Fester they had math,with grandmama they had potions and cooking lessons though pugsley was banned from the kitchen since he blows everything up.

++++++++++(Line Break)+++++++++++++++++++

When Viper was 10 she finally received her letter to Hogwarts she opened it and it read_ Dear_ Miss_ Addams we here at Hogwarts do hear by accept you to HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCH CRAFT AND WIZARDRY please note that the first year students are allowed to bring with them the following animals:Toad,Cat,Bat,and owl and if lucky to find a familiar they can come as well Term begins on September the 1st,we await your acceptance._

_ Sincerely Deputy headmistress Professor Mcgonagall. _Then she saw something else in her letter a school list and it read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY _

_Uniform:_

_First years require:_

_Three sets of work robes(Black)_

_One pointed hat (Black)for day wear_

_one pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak(Black with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils cloaks should wear name tags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have the following_

_Standard book of spells(Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical theory by Adelbert Waffing_

_A beginners guide to transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One thousand herbs and fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander_

_The dark forces:A guide to self protection_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron(Pewter standard size 2)_

_1 Telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED FIRST YEAR STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BRING THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS _

_YOUR SINCERELY DEPUTY HEADMISTRESS MCGONAGALL _

Then her mother came in and said"Another letter mon cher?""Yes mother but for Hogwarts,mother I was thinking of going to Hogwarts instead of salem.""It is your choice mon cher you do what ever your heart please my little viper."she said, with a smile and left to go find her husband so that they can take their children shopping for their school left Viper sitting at her desk thinking then she stood up with a smile and went to join her mother in finding her family so they can leave.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once they gathered Pugsley threw in the powder and shouted"Diagon Ally."and they all stepped threw it and landed in the Leaky Cauldron when Tish said"My what a fabulous messy place,why look at all the cobwebs and dust just perfect little restaurant." "Yes your quite right cara mia though we should get going come along children."Yes father."Said the children together,they then went to Gringotts to get Viper a inheritance done, they walked up to a teller when Gomez said"Hi there old man we are here to get an inheritance test done for my daughter Viper."Then the goblin looked at them and said"Follow me."In a dull voice and the family followed him followed him down the hallway to a door mark"BLOODCLAW"when Gomez said"My what a wonderful name don't you agree Cara Mia.""Yes i do agree Mon Cher."the goblin then knocked on the door when a voice said"Enter."

The family then entered the room and saw that there was a goblin sitting behind the desk looking at them when he said"Hello,what may I help with today Lord Addams?""Ah hello old chap we are here to get our little Viper her inheritance test done .""Of course if would come and prick her finger and allow three drops of blood no more and no less into this vial."So Viper calmly went and did as she was told and allowed the amount of blood to drop into the vial,the goblin then shooked it then poured it onto the paper and it read:

VIPER LILY ADDAMS(IVY LILY POTTER)

Mother: Lily Potter(deceased)  
adopted mother: Morticia Addams  
Father:James Potter(deceased)  
adopted Father:Gomez Addams  
Uncle:Fester  
adopted Grandmother :Hester Frump  
Siblings: Wednesday and Pugsley  
Godfathers:Severus Snape, Sirius Black  
Godmothers:Alice Longbottom,Narcissia Malfoy nee Black

Blocks

Animagus blocked 70% (half broken) by Albus Dumbledore  
Metmorphmagus blocked 60%( half broken) by Albus Dumbledore  
magic blocked 50%(half broken)by Albus Dumbledore

Potions

Clumsy potion administered by Albus Dumbledore(90% by self)  
Clueless Potion administered by Albus Dumbledore(80% broken by self)  
Loyalty potion administered by Ablus Dumbledore and the Weasley Family and the Light side(100% broken by self)  
Love Potion clued to Ronald weasley administered by Albus Dumbledore(100% broken by self)

Liquidations

Potter Manor -Father side of family  
Griffindor Castle -Father said of family  
Black manor-Godfather  
Potter Castle-father side

Monies

Potter family holdings:10 billion Gallons,5 billion knuts,5 billion sickles  
Griffindor family holdings:20 million gallons,6 million knuts,6 million sickles  
Black family holdings:30 thousand gallons,6 thousand knuts,6 thousand sickles  
all together:92 billion gallons all together.

Then Gomez whistled and said"Well Viper darling your rich just like your parents are but don't worry your pretty head over it your old man will help teach you how to control your monies and everything that goes with it and with the blocks and the potions don't worry they should wear off soon and be out of your system ."Then Viper smiled and said"Ok, Papa you'll make sure everything is put back with interest right?""Of course little viper of course I will."

Then Gomez turned toward the goblin and said"Well my good sir will you see to it that everything is put back with interests and if they don't then they will forefet their life's to my daughter here they will be her slaves until their dept is paid in full of what they stole from her."Then goblin smiled evilly and said"I would gladly do that I'll put that in their statement when they get it and if they break it in any way they will lose their lives as well."Then Gomez smiled and said"I like the way you think old chap and excellent idea if I do say so myself."

Then the family left everything in the goblins hands to deal with,the family went and got their shopping done they went their separate ways and then met up in Madam's Milken's for Robs when Viper,Pugsley and Wednesday went in the madam said"Hogwarts as well dears just finishing up this young man as well.""No it's just me that's going to Hogwarts miss." "I see, well if you would just step up onto this stool right here I'll have you done in a few minutes deary."

So Viper got up on the said stool when the blonde boy said"Hi My name is Draco Malfoy, may I ask for your name my dear lady."Viper smiled and said"Of course you may,my name is Viper Addams."Then Draco smiled and said"Well hope we can become friends then miss Addams""Oh please call me Viper, with me are my siblings Pugsley and Wednesday." Then Draco said"Then you may call me Draco if we are to be friends and hope to be in the same house at Hogwarts."

Then Madam Milken's told Draco that he was done,so he turned to Viper and took her hand and kissed her tips of fingers and said"Until we meet again my lady."Then he did the same to Wednesday and left and when Viper was done they paid and left the little shop and Wednesday said" Hmm that boy is such a charmer don't you agree sister mine.""Yes I do indeed sister mine, let's go and meet mama and papa in the wand shop for our wands siblings mine."

The Siblings then walked into the wand shop when the heared a voice say"I thought I'll be seeing you miss Potter, or should I say miss Addams."said Ollivander then Viper smiled kindly to him and said"Addams if fine Viper Addams mr...""Oh my name dear child is Ollivander and you are here for your wand am I correct?""You are indeed mr. Ollivander."Then he said" Well, then who is first."Then Pugsley went up and Ollivander said"Ah your first huh lad,right then what is your wand arm?"Then Pugsley lifted his Left arm that then got measured and then he tried about 3 different wands until the fourth that was made of Oak wood thestral heart-string and was 12" long.

Next to go was Wednesday she got hers on the first try which was Ebony wood with a core of white river monster spine and Vipers was a english oak wood with a horned serpent horn for the core and it was 13" long, just then their parents came in but with a family of blondes viper then smiled at Draco and went to his side and said"Well we meet again Draco.""It appears we have lady Viper."He said with a smile then said to his parents"Mom,Dad may I introduce Viper Addams,Wednesday addams and Pugsley addams they are Lord and Lady Addam's children." Then Lord Malfoy said"A pleasure to meet the three of you,we just met your parents and they invited us over for dinner tonight to which we agreed."

Then Viper said"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Lord Malfoy,Lady Malfoy.""May such manners for one so young."Said Lady Malfoy then Viper smiled and said"Why thank you,mother made sure my siblings and I know our manners very well."Then Lady addams said"Well we'll see you three later tonight for dinner we must let mama know that there will be three extra people for dinner.""Yes, quite right Cara Mia we should go but we still got to get their trunks dear.""Yes your quite right Mon Cher,let's go children."

Once arriving at the store for trunks a man came out and said"Why,hello there what can I help you with?"Then Gomez said"Well, dear boy my children are in need of your trunks for school.""Of course what type of trunks are you looking for?"Then Morticia said"Do you have any with compartments in them?"The man then smiled and said"Why, we do indeed how many compartments did you want in them?"Then Morticia thought and said"I think each trunk should have at least four compartments in them and can you have it so that only they can get into them?""of course we can that will come out to 100 gallons please?"The family then paid for the three trunks and returned home with their school things.

+++++++++++(Line Break)++++++++++++++++++

Once home Morticia had let Grandmama know of their guests as the children where putting away their things in the that night the Malfoys had arrived in time for dinner as they where sitting down,thing had jumped up on Draco's shoulder making poor Draco scream"AHHHHHHHHH!."Making everyone to turn and look and saw what had happened then Viper said"Oh thing you handful you,your always trying to cause trouble,and really Pugsley you should not be helping him."Viper then took thing off of Draco's shoulder setting thing down onto the table causing Gomez to shake his head with a small on his face and said"Children what can you do huh."

A while later they where then finished dinner the family and guest went into the living room and Viper asked Draco"So Draco what house are you hopping to get in at Hogwarts?"She said with a smile to Draco"I'm hopping to get into Slytherin my hole family has been in Slytherin even my godfather Severus Snape so How about you?""I'm hoping to be in Slytherin as well since our family is a dark gray,I'm the only one going to Hogwarts since Wednesday is going to Beauxbaton and Pugsley is going to Durmstrang so each of us will be in each of the big schools now."Viper said with a small dinner Viper and her siblings asked Draco if he wanted to go and play with them before he left and he agreed so they went up to the playroom and Wednesday had decided that they would play"Is there a god"so they all took turns playing with the electric chair until it was Draco's turn to sit in the chair and was buckled in when his parents came and told him it was time to go home but they would be back again, when they left wednesday had pouted about not being allowed to shock Draco.

On the day before school started them family all had their things down by the fireplace Pugsley then took some powder and threw it in and said"Platform 9 3/4 quarter's!." They then stepped threw it and landed on the other side the family then walked out of the store and onto the platform they said their goodbyes to Viper who then went onto the train.

A while later Viper then found a compartment just as she sat down there was a knock on her door then viper said"Come in."The door opened and stepped in Draco and his friends,Draco smiled at her and said"Viper please allow me to introduce my friends,Blaise Zanbini ,Pansy Parkinson,Daphne Greengrass,Vincent Crabbe,Gregory Goyle and Theo Nott,guys this fine lady here is one lady Viper Addams make sure not to piss her off ok she's scary when angry.""Oh Draco you do care."Said Viper with a smile and then said"A please to meet you all hope we can be friends as well, please sit."

With that they closed the door and joined Viper and they got to know her just a bit,the boys then left to get changed into robes as the girls are doing the same in the a while they then reached the platform for the school once the train stopped the students then all got out and they heard"Firs', Firs' years over here only four to a boat now."By a big tall man with a big beard they went over to him and proceeded to get into the boats so Viper got in a boat with Draco,Daphne,and Blaise then Hagrid said"Onward."Then they noticed that the boats started to move forward.

Once on shore Hagrid then lead them into the school and right up to the great hall doors and said"Firs' years professor.""Thank you Hagrid,Welcome to hogwarts my name is Professor Minerva Mcgonagall,here at hogwarts you'll be sorted into houses there are: Hufflepuff,Ravenclaw,Griffindor and Slytherin now while your here your houses will be like your family,any rule breaking you'll lose points,wait out here I'll go and see if they are ready for you."

Once she left a boy with red hair said"I heard that Ivy Potter is here this year,I'm to be her best friend then later on she'll be my wife."Then Draco said"As if Ivy potter will ever marry someone like you weasel.""Shut up Malfoy."Just before the two of them were about to fight professor Mcgonagall came back and tapped Ronald on the shoulder and said"Their ready for you now, now stand in two lines please and follow me."

Once they reached the teacher's table Mcgonagall turned and said"When I read your name you'll come up here and I'll place the hat on your head."Then Ron whispered"Fred and George said we have to wrestle a troll,I can't believe them."Then they heard Mcgonagall said"Abbott Hannah."Just then a pink-face little girl went up to sit on the stool and when the hat was placed it shouted"HUFFLEPUFF."

Then Mcgonagall continued "Bones,Susan.""HUFFLEPUFF.""BOOT,TERRY.""RAVENCLAW.""BROCKLEHURST,MANDY.""RAVENCLAW.""BULSTRODE,MILLICENT.""SLYTHERIN.""FINCH-FLETCHLEY,JUSTIN.""HUFFLEPUFF.""FINNIGIN,SEAMUS.""GRIFFINDOR.""GRANGER,HERMIONE.""GRIFFINDOR."'LONGBOTTOM,NEVILLE.""GRIFFINDOR.""DRACO MALFOY.""SLYTHERIN."Then other names went off before they got to Viper's name:"IVY POTTER,IVY POTTER!."Then everyone noticed a girl in all black went up and said calmly"My name is Viper Addams and I intend to be called as such."She then sat down and the hat was placed on her head and it said"SLYTHERIN,DUMBLEDORE if you piss of this young lady I will not help you,you will rue the day you mess with a Addams."

Viper had then walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down and said"What is it something on my face?"Then Draco said"Why didn't you tell me you were Ivy Potter?"Viper then sighed and said"Cause mama and papa blood adopted me when I was a baby and they then renamed me,that and you did not ask Draco dear."Draco then had the decency to blush at that comment from Viper.

Then the rest of the sorting went by fast and they were joined by Blaise who smiled at viper and she smiled right back then the Headmaster stood up and said"Ah,Welcome back everyone new and old faces,I have a few first term notices now everyone should stay clear of the third floor corridor if they do not want to die a most horrible death,secondly the forbidden forest is out of bounds that is all,Let's all eat."

Once everyone was done eating the prefects all stood up and said"First years follow me please."So all of the first years stood up and started to follow the prefects to the slytherin common rooms once they got there the prefect then said"This is the entrance to the common room you only have to say the password to get in."The prefect then turned to the picture in the doorway and said"Pura Semper."Then the door to the common room opened to let them in, once inside the room the prefect then said"Welcome to slytherin first years soon you'll meet our head of house Professor Snape who is also the potions master as well and to let you know the bedrooms are the girls are up the stairs on the right and the boys the same on the left, ah and here is our head of house now,Professor."

Then Professor Snape tilted his head to the prefect and said"Thank you,now as you were told I am Professor Severus Snape, now while your here in slytherin know that most of the houses will look down upon you for being in the house of slytherin. Now while in the common room if you have any fights with the other students in slytherin it will be kept here but when you leave you must show united front to the rest of the houses and of course if you get in trouble don't get caught for if you do your punishment from me would not be very good do you all understand?"The first years all nodded their heads at him while he then said"Now my office hours are on the board if you need my help with anything good night everyone and I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow morning."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Viper Addams had awoken early so that she could get dressed for the day she gathered her cloths for the day and went to the bathroom to shower once done she came out wearing a tight black blouse and a long skirt and her school robe she then noticed that the other girls where up and about now then she said"Morning, everyone slept well?"Pansy then said"Yes we did indeed how about you Viper?"

Viper then said with a smile"I slept like the dead so shall we go down for breakfast?"Then Daphne said"Yes let's,hey Viper?""Yes Daphne?"Daphne took a deep breath and asked"Were you Ivy Potter before you were taken in by the Addams?""I was indeed Daphne,must say you where brave to ask that question."After that the girls then left to meet up with the boys to head down to the great Hall.

Once they got there they sat down at their table,as the other students started to arrive for breakfast as well as the teachers as breakfast goes on Professor Snape came by the table to hand out the time tables for the week which read:

**Monday:**_Potions 9:00 am,Transfiguration 11:00 am Lunch 12 pm Flying Lesson 1:00 pm_

**Tuesday:**_Flying Lessons 9:00 am,Potions 11:am,Lunch 12:00 pm Transfiguration 1:00 pm_

**Wednesday:**_Runes 9:00 am,Charms 11:00 am,Lunch 12:00 pm Potions 1:00 pm_

**Thursday: **_Arthimancy 9:00 am,Potions 11:00 am,Lunch 12:00 pm,flying lessons 1:00 pm_

**Friday:**_Charms 9:00 am,Runes 11:00 am,Lunch 12:00 pm,Transfiguration 1:00 pm_

Then Draco asked "So Viper what classes did you get?"With that Viper handed her classes over to Draco to look over when got it he looked at it and said"Wow that's about the same as I got,so we're in about every class expect for Care of magical creatures I took that one and I took History of magic as well since my parents wanted me to take them."

Viper then said"Huh I see,what do you want to be when you grow up Draco?""Hmm let's I want to be potion's master like my godfather."Viper smiled at that and said"I want to be a potion mistress as well.""Huh cool we both want to be the same when we grow up."The two of them then got up and started to head for their first class which is potions once there they took their seats in front of the classroom.

Once the class room was full Professor Snape came into the room and said"In this classroom there will be no foolish wand waving I'll teach you how to brew glory,how to put a stopper on death and to brew luck in this art of potion making though I doubt that most of you would survive this class though as it takes a lot of skills,for your first potion that you'll make will be the draught of the living death well get to work the ingredients are on the board."

After that everyone went to get the ingredients from the supply cupboard in the classroom and then they got started on their potion which they worked on for the rest of class with Snape walking around and looking at everyone's potion while saying"Weasley!your potion does not look the right color now does it it's suppose to be a pale lilac for now, re-do it now."Then all of a sudden there was an explosion and everyone turned to Neville when Professor Snape started shouting "Longbottom you fool you forgot to take the potion off the heat before adding in the porcupine quills didn't you?and weasley why didn't you warn him about that thought you where to good for that huh detention tonight weasley and ten points from Griffindor."

Then snape was in front of the classroom and said"If your all done bottle up what you have and place it on my desk to be marked,class dismissed."With that the student that finished the potion bottled it and placed it on the desk and then gathered their things and left before they angered their teacher more,Viper and her friends then made their way to Transfiguration before they are late.

About part way through the class Ronald and Seamus then just ran in and Ronald said"Oh good not late,if we are can you see the look on Mcgonagall's face?"With Mcgonagall then transformed from the cat into her human self when Ronald said"That was bloody brilliant.""Thank you, mr. Weasley perhaps next time I should transfigure one of you into a pocket watch?""Sorry we got lost professor.""The perhaps a map then sit down and ten points from Griffindor for being late."

With that she walked off to the front of the class and said"Now class for homework I would like for you to write 9" parchment of the color changing charm it will be due next Monday dismissed."The students then went to the great hall for lunch while eating the owls came in then a evil looking hawk then landed in front of Viper who then said"Thank you Envy."As Viper took the letter and the care package from the hawk and it took off leaving Viper with her letter and care package from her mother.

Viper then opened the letter from her mother:

_My dear little Viper _

_How have you been,hope you've been dreadful these past few days just as we have been,your uncle Fester had another date which kinda blew up at him and a wonderful site to see though I do wish you would of been here to see it though you would of loved to see it,Pugsley of course gotten expelled from yet another school,so now we're searching for another magical school to take in,your sister is doing well in Beauxton._

_Let's see what else,oh Grandpapa came by to visit for a bit he just dropped in one day I'm sure he'll do the same for you and your sister._

_your father and I have missed you soo much my little Viper we'll see you on Easter break love have a horrible time dear and try not to torture too many people dear._

_Love your mother _

_Morticia Addams_


End file.
